


Iscariot, you fool

by Perks



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Sadness, Zombies, man i am bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perks/pseuds/Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Pinto fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iscariot, you fool

 

_I never imagined you dead (I never)_

_But tell me, are you even aware_

_That all that we did, you undo?_

_Iscariot, you fool_

They should have been in a zombie movie, Chris thought, the taste of blood and irony fresh in his mouth. Maybe then he could’ve survived longer; movies like that always have a bit of truth in them on how to battle the undead. But no, they had to audition for fucking Star Trek, full of spaceships and aliens and “I don’t believe in no-win scenarios,” which now, he reasoned, seemed only a bit more far-fetched than the idea of zombies.

“Man, I feel like _shit_ ,” Chris muttered, and then coughed. “Zach?” he called. Almost instantly Zach was beside him, worry creasing his forehead. “How many of them are there?”

Zach touched Chris’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Don’t get up,” he said quietly. “I’ll go see.” He stood and cautiously walked over to a window, his plaid shirt slightly tattered and stained with his blood, Chris’s, and questionable zombie insides. His fists were clenched around the handle of a submachine gun, his whole body tense and ready for any sign of members of the living dead. He glanced outside, surveying the area around the building, and didn’t relax until he’d made his way back to Chris, sitting down beside him. “I…” He licked his lips nervously. “I’d say about 20?”

“Well, that’s not so bad,” Chris said, and tried to smile. “We could take that many out easily.”

Zach cleared his throat and looked down. “Well, we could, except… You’re in no condition to go anywhere, Chris. We can’t leave here anyway; it’s safe, at least for now, and we can’t take that for granted.” His words were confident, but he wouldn’t meet Chris’s eyes.

“Hey. Look at me,” Chris admonished. When Zach still wouldn’t, Chris touched Zach’s face gently. “Zach, hey.” The dark-haired man’s brown eyes finally met Chris’s blue ones. “Am I going to turn into one of them?” Chris asked seriously. “Tell me the truth.”

“Well, you have been bitten,” Zach mumbled, defeated. “So the likelihood of that is rather high.” His voice had taken on what his friends called the Spock Tone - detached and logical, only heard when he was really upset. His fist slammed against the wall all of a sudden. “Damn it, I wish there was something I could _do_!”

“Hey, hey, calm down, you’ll hurt yourself,” Chris whispered, taking Zach’s callous hands in his own. He glanced at Zach after a moment. “Actually, I have an idea. You’ll hate it, but it’s a way you can help me.”

Zach sat up straighter, still wary. “What is it, Pine?”

Chris took a deep breath. “Shoot me. Kill me, and then you won’t have to worry about me turning into a zombie.” Now it was his turn not to meet the other man’s eyes, because he knew what he would see.

“Like hell I’m going to do that.” Zach’s voice had taken on the Spock Tone again, but his eyes flashed. “I’m not going to fucking kill you, Christopher. I lack the strength, not to mention the will.”

“It’s the only solution, Zach,” Chris replied softly. “I’m not going to try to convince you, because you know I’m right. Just think it over, okay? Meanwhile, I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when you decide.” He rolled over onto his side with a slight grunt of pain and promptly fell asleep.

Zach ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He knew Chris was right, but Zach was too - he knew he wouldn’t be able to cope without his Kirk. Sure, he’d go out and kill a handful of the motherfuckers, but what good would that do in the long run? He’d have a short-lived revenge, because the living dead would get him in the end too. Why not just accept that fact and move on with his imminent demise? Resolved, he pressed a kiss to Chris’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up. You’re right.”

Chris yawned and opened his eyes, grinning. “Care to repeat that? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” But the look in Zach’s eyes stopped his teasing. “I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you.”

“You have no idea,” Zach said hoarsely. He went to kiss Chris’s head, but Chris stretched up at the last minute, capturing Zach’s lips with his own. _No risk of infection, why the hell not?_ Zach’s mind whispered darkly.

“Okay,” Chris said quietly, their foreheads still touching. “Do it. I’m ready.”

_But am I?_ Zach thought sadly. He gathered up all his courage and grabbed Chris’s pistol, trying to stop his hands from shaking. “I love you so much, Christopher Pine,” he whispered, and pulled the trigger.

There wasn’t even enough time for the smile to leave Chris’s face. His body gave a slight shudder and he was silent.

The sobs erupted out of Zach, beyond his control. His whole frame shook violently, and he cradled Chris’s body to his chest. He didn’t know how much time had passed after that; eventually he got up, the tear tracks not yet dry on his face, still holding Chris’s pistol tightly in his hand. Then he walked slowly over to the door and flung it open, making sure to close it after he went through so no _damn walkers_ would come near Chris.

“Well, come at me, motherfuckers!” Zach shouted, not even caring what happened anymore. A few zombies turned, growling at the sound, and Zach pulled the submachine gun out from his jeans, firing madly. “That’s for Chris,” he screamed at each of them in turn, “and for what you made me do to him!”

The walkers were advancing now; they’d heard the gunshots and could probably smell Chris’s blood all over Zach. One tried to bite him, but he swung the butt of the gun at it, relishing the crack it made as it connected with the zombie’s neck. Finally, he knew it was time - he had to do it now, or he’d be overpowered. He took Chris’s pistol in his hand and cocked it, placing the cold muzzle next to his left temple. “I’m sorry, Chris,” Zach breathed, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
